


Share the Chair

by RightInTheOvaries



Series: Itty Bitty Fluff Fics [2]
Category: Superatural
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mild Language, domestic AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 17:45:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4675667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RightInTheOvaries/pseuds/RightInTheOvaries
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The thing was, they had just moved into the house Cas inherited, and nearly all of the home's furniture had been sold, donated, or thrown away when Cas's mother passed (Dean didn't care, most of it was ugly as fuck anyway). While they had a decent amount of furniture from their previous apartment, all but one of the chairs had broken in the move because that was Dean's life. They had decided to just use the chair to accompany the single desk in the office while they sat on the floor for meals, and this had let to many arguments.</p><p>When Dean manages to win use of the chair, Cas thinks it's only fair that Dean shares it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Share the Chair

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! So I was scrolling through Instagram and found a lovely fan art from another fandom. I wish I saved it because now I can't find it.
> 
> Anyway, it got the gears in my head turning and this was the result.
> 
> Also, sorry if this seems rushed; I wrote it on the car ride home.

"Dean, don't you dare!"

"Bite me, Cas!"

Dean took the stairs by two, arms flung out to the side so Cas couldn't pass him. Lucky for him, Dean had gotten a head start, but Cas was still the only one of the pair who trained for marathons with Sam. As Dean finally reached the top of the staircase, he took a deep gulp of air and took off running as fast as he could, ignoring his burning lungs. He knew Cas was right on his tail; he couldn't give up now.

"Dean, my report is due in three days! At least let me get a portion of it done."

"No can do, Cas," Dean called over his shoulder. "I have to hand in my article eight a.m sharp tomorrow. You know how fucking scary my boss is."

"It's your own damn fault for putting it off."

Changing tactics, Dean stopped dead in the doorway of the office and spun around, arms out front so Cas didn't crash into him. Cas raised an eyebrow and tried to pry Dean's hands from his shoulders, but Dean refused to let go. Instead, he pulled his partner up against his chest and moved his hands down to the small of Cas's back.

"It's your own damn fault for being so distracting, sweetheart," Dean drawled before leaning in.

The kiss was sweet and slow, something Cas could never resist. Dean smirked as Cas melted completely against him. Just as the kiss began to deepen, Dean jerked back and sprinted towards the desk, leaving Cas behind looking confused.

"Sorry, babe, but I really need to get this done," Dean shrugged, not looking a shred apologetic.

"You're an assbutt."

"Assbutt? Really?"

Cas stomped out of the room, adorable pout in place. Dean knew Cas wasn't really upset or else he would go after him. 

The thing was, they had just moved into the house Cas inherited, and nearly all of the home's furniture had been sold, donated, or thrown away when Cas's mother passed (Dean didn't care, most of it was ugly as fuck anyway). While they had a decent amount of furniture from their previous apartment, all but one of the chairs had broken in the move because that was Dean's life. They had decided to just use the chair to accompany the single desk in the office while they sat on the floor for meals, and this had let to many arguments. Until they could get to IKEA to purchase another desk and some friggin' chairs, they would keep having those arguments and some pretty great handjobs afterwards.

When Dean was about a quarter into his article, he heard Cas clunking up the stairs. He didn't pay any mind to it figuring that Cas was just going to the bedroom, but he became curious when Cas bypassed the bedroom and stopped in the office doorway. Dean looked over, mildly surprised when he saw Cas holding an old laptop (like, dinosaur age) and a folding table he didn't even know they had.

"Um, Cas, what are you-"

"I have come to the conclusion that if you're not going to let me use the chair, we can share it."

He walked behind Dean and began to unfold the table, either not noticing or ignoring Dean's weird expression. 

"Share the chair? And how do you suppose we do that?"

"Like this," Cas stated simply.

He swung his leg over Dean's and began to straddle the taller man. Dean's hands went to Cas's hips on intstinct, but he was still staring at Cas like he was a little touched in the head. Cas merely smiled, pecked Dean on the lips, and repostioned himself so he could rest his head comfortably on Dean's shoulder. Dean blushed a bit at the friction, but he managed to get, uh, _little Dean_ under control.

"So... this is happening."

"Uh huh," Cas mumbled distractedly as he began to type.

"Cas, are you sure this chair can hold the both of us? We're hardly light people."

"This isn't the first time we've sat like this on a chair before, Dean." Cas sat back a little, raising his eyebrow as if Dean was just being ridiculous.

So Dean sighed and decided to get back work. For a while, the only sound that filled the room was the click-clack of their fingers against the keyboards. 

Dean finished relatively fast considering the article didn't need to be very long. Instead of saying anthing about it to Cas, he saved his work and powered down the computer, letting the digital sounds alert Cas instead. Cas didn't appear to take notice.

Dean got bored.

He started by just trailing his fingers lightly up and down Cas's thighs to get a reaction, but Cas didn't even look at him. Dean decided to hell with it and upgraded to small kisses on his partner's neck. This got Cas squirming -Dean knew this was a sensitive area for him- but continued on typing. Dean smirked and continued, peppering his neck and working his way up to Cas's jaw. There he nipped and kissed and sucked until Cas was breathing heavily, his fingers no longer on the keyboard but instead thresddd in Dean's hair.

"C'mon, sweetheart. Why don't we take this to bedroom?"

"You're a menace," Cas growled, standing up. He shocked Dean by hooking his fingers under Dean's thighs and fucking _lifted him up._

Once Dean recovered from the shock, he wrapped his limbs around the strong fucker and let himself be carried. He picked up where he left off and starting biting at Cas's neck, mumbling against it, "Hey, it was your idea to share the damn chair. What did you expect?"

 


End file.
